


make me a bed, soft as flowers

by jelyba_pants_awesomesauce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, First Time, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Serious Injuries, Temporary Character Death, kind of dubcon, spnspringfling 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelyba_pants_awesomesauce/pseuds/jelyba_pants_awesomesauce
Summary: On a hunting trip with the Winchesters, Benny keeps Sam company when he's seriously injured. And then Benny has an idea...





	make me a bed, soft as flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintsammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsammy/gifts).



> My fill for 2017 spnspringfling for the lovely saintsammy! This was a lot of fun, and also crazy ridiculous cause I'm not very familiar with Benny. It was an interesting challenge and I wouldn't mind working with his character more in future. 
> 
> Also, there is now art courtesy of saintsammy over on tumblr, so check it out!
> 
> http://saintedsam.tumblr.com/post/160064576586/make-me-a-bed-soft-as-flowers-was-my-spring-fling

 

 

**make me a bed, soft as flowers**

 

 

Branches whipped against him as he ran. Leaves, small twigs and bugs too, most likely, lodged themselves in his hair and clothes, but he was currently too distracted to care. The last time he had seen Sam was at the top of the ridge, looking for a safe place to climb down so they could get to the caves dug into the rock face. Which was also right before the wendigo came out of nowhere and barreled into Benny’s side. The creature had picked him up by one leg, gave him a good sniff, growled in what was probably distaste, and then threw him bodily past the tree line and out into open air. Damn thing must have been able to tell he wasn’t worth eating. Good thing it had gone for him first instead of Sam…

 

But Benny wasn’t one to just lie there moaning and groaning after having belly-flopped onto the ravine floor (and probably knocked over every tree on his way down too, it felt like). As long as his head was still attached he was good to go. Hopefully the creature’s distraction with him had given the younger Winchester enough time to shoot it with the flare gun and pour his canister of gasoline all over it. After all the wasted time climbing back up the ridge and then running through the woods tracking the pair of them, the kid better still be in one piece or Dean was going to kill him. Benny didn’t think their brotherhood would stand up to getting Dean’s little brother killed.

 

Something was burning up ahead, and Benny would bet his undead life the smell belonged to a smoldering wendigo carcass. The trees were beginning to thin out, so he knew he was approaching the small meadow of wild flowers they had passed through on their way up to the ravine.

 

There!

 

Propped up against a tree on his left at the edge of the clearing were the remains of the wendigo, still smoking slightly. The ground all around was disturbed and the smell of blood was strong. Benny couldn’t say for certain how things had gone, but it was obvious that this was where the creature had caught up with the hunter.

 

Monster wasn’t the only blood Benny could smell…  Following his nose Benny stepped past the tree line into the meadow, bringing his hand up to shield his too sensitive eyes against the sun. In the glare of early afternoon everything around was washed out, and for a brief moment Benny couldn’t see at all. As his vision cleared though, he could just make out the path Sam had made through the field of waist high flowers. But Sam himself was nowhere in sight, and with the potent stench of blood filling Benny’s nose he could only assume one thing.

 

Dean’s last words to him rang through his head: _Make sure he doesn’t get himself killed_. They had started out together, but there’d been more than one possible location the creature could have holed up in, and eventually the brothers’ bickering (they put old married folks to shame, was Benny’s thought) was doing more harm than good. So they’d split up. Sam had gone one way and Dean another; and though Benny’s first instinct was to stick with Dean, the older Winchester had asked him to keep an eye on Sam. Well Sam wasn’t too happy with that, and he’d been quick to let Benny know that at the first sign of trouble he’d take off the vampire’s head. Benny was cool with that.

 

And now he was wondering if it would be Dean taking his head off instead.

 

About a dozen paces into the clearing, lying spread eagle, eyes open and staring, was Sam. Judging by the trampled mess of flowers he’d stumbled around a good deal before he dropped. The entire right side of his flannel was soaked through with blood, down into the waistband of his jeans, and both hands were stained red where he’d obviously tried to staunch the flow. Benny crouched down next to the body, and now that he was closer he could see where the beast must have held Sam still long enough to get his teeth in and tear. The fabric along the top of his right shoulder was completely torn away and the flesh had been shredded from the juncture of neck and shoulder, across the collar bone, and down into his right pectoral. Benny guessed it was similarly damaged across his shoulder blade and back.

 

The most astonishing thing though, Benny was pleased to discover, was that the kid was still breathing. Misleading at first, the blank stare was probably just shock. Snapping his fingers over Sam’s face, Benny spoke quietly, “Hey chief, you with it?”

 

Sam’s whole body gave a little jerk, and his eyes darted over to lock gazes with Benny. He gasped, which started a coughing fit, and then blood was dribbling out one side of his mouth. That wasn’t a good sign.

 

He stared at Benny, eyes wide, and the vampire was just beginning to wonder if he’d hit his head too when Sam asked, “Is it dead?”

 

Benny grinned, “Yeah man, you got ‘im. Better question is, how bad off are you?”

 

Sam groaned, “Fuck off.”

 

Sighing, Benny made himself comfortable on the ground. He doubted they’d be moving any time soon. With any luck, Dean would have seen the smoke and be heading in their direction already. Benny had lost his own flare gun in his fall, so he couldn’t signal. He hoped Dean got there soon, the rate things were going.

 

“That bad, eh?”

 

Sam’s eyes returned to the sky, his breathing shallow. He was quiet for a long time, but eventually replied, “Yeah.”

 

Benny leaned forward, hands raised, “Maybe I can help?”

 

The younger Winchester frowned, obviously reluctant to have a vampire lay hands on him. And he should be. Benny had stopped breathing the moment he crouched down, ‘cause the smell of the blood wafting up from Sam’s warm flesh was intoxicating, especially since Benny had been doing his best lately not to… _partake_. He’d forgotten after so long in purgatory how bad it was being around people all the time. They smelled so much better than monsters.

 

Eventually though, Sam’s desire to live seemed to outweigh his reluctance to receive Benny’s help, and he nodded. The vampire began to undo the buttons of what remained of the kid’s flannel shirt, and then tore away most of the stained t-shirt underneath. Aside from the torn flesh of his shoulder, his right side was purple with bruises, which explained the shallow breaths and blood in his mouth. Punctured lung, maybe. Not much to be done, really. Benny could carry him out, sure, but with all the jostling he’d probably die before they made it back to the car.

 

“Guess you wish it was Dean here, ‘stead of me.” Pulling the edges of Sam’s shirt together over his chest, Benny fisted his hands in his lap (wouldn’t do to lick his fingers clean in front of Sam, that’d be impolite). The kid’s whole body was trembling, shock setting in fully. With the afternoon getting on, the sun would be down in a few hours, and then they’d be dealing with cooler air as well. Benny shrugged out of his jacket and laid it over Sam’s torso.

 

Sam laughed, and then coughed. “Ugh, I don’t know what’d he’d do, besides yell at me and then drag me out by my hair. We didn’t exactly part on the best terms, in case you didn’t notice. We’re not-” and he devolved into another coughing fit. The words were taking it out of him, too much air needed to talk and not enough lung capacity.

 

Benny put a gentle hand on his chest in support. “Your brother loves you. Won’t ever say it, probably wouldn’t know where to start, but he loves you more’n anything.”

 

Sam was taking measured breaths, trying to get himself under control so he could talk. After a moment he continued, “He thinks I abandoned him, and he’s right. I fucked up. Again.” And he started coughing again.

 

“Hey now. Easy. Don’t work yourself up; better to conserve your strength.”

 

They stayed in companionable silence for a moment, while Sam got his breath back. After a moment, Benny continued, “I get it, mate. You two, you been together so long, so wrapped up in each other, no one else but the two of you. It’s like an addiction, and addictions I get. It would have been easy to look for ‘im. You would of torn the world up and never even noticed. The hard part though… the hard part was not looking; being by yourself. You’re each other’s drug.”

 

Sam didn’t reply, but Benny figured he’d hit the nail on the head. The way Dean had gone on about Sam in purgatory. Benny couldn’t imagine Sam as being any different. They might act like they were, but deep down, Benny figured they were exactly the same.

 

There might be something he could do, now that he’d thought a bit.

 

“You know, Dean told me there’s a cure for being bitten, nowadays. Wasn’t anything back when I was, far as I know. But as long as you have the blood of the sire, you can manage to reverse it.”

 

Sam went completely still. He was a smart guy, Benny didn’t need to explain. “I ain’t going to force you or anything. But you don’t strike me as the type to just roll over and die. So if you want to, I’m offering.”

 

The hunter stared at him, jaw tense and muscles twitching. Forced through clenched teeth, Sam responded with a single word, “No.”

 

“Is it the monster bit that bothers you?” Benny paused a moment, “or the drinking blood bit?”

 

Sam’s eyes widened. If the situation weren’t so serious, Benny might have laughed. “Yeah, your brother kind of told me about that too. Not a lot to do in purgatory, ‘cept talk. And fight. Me and Dean, we got to know each other real well. Real well.”

 

Eyes watering, jaw as tense as ever, Sam’s gaze returned once again to the sky above them. He didn’t speak. Maybe he couldn’t, at this point.

 

“I won’t judge, you know, if you enjoy it. It’d be a bit hypocritical of me, I think. I don’t think Dean would either, considering the alternative. It’s just you. Don’t think of it as giving in to something bad, you’re just surviving to fight another day.” Benny figured there wasn’t really anything else to say. Sam could turn, and then turn back. Or he could die. Benny had a pretty good idea which one he would choose. The kid might not think much of himself, but he was definitely a fighter, that much was true.

 

His trembling had stopped, and his skin was pale. He didn’t have long.

 

“Ok.”

 

Benny nodded and scooted forward, moving to straddle Sam’s hips, keeping his weight off of the body under him. The kid’s eyes darted around, clearly nervous, despite his acquiescence. Benny sat back, removing the jacket he had laid over Sam, and pulling open his shirts. The vampire rubbed the back of his knuckles gently up and down the center of Sam’s chest.

 

“Easy now, just try and relax. It’s not going to feel that great at first. Best if you relax as much as you can now.”

 

Sam’s eyes closed, and Benny could see how he was trying to calm down. Crouched over him, his skin deathly pale and glowing in the afternoon sun, streaked with bright red blood, and with his hair spread out amongst the flowers in a halo around his head, Benny was struck suddenly by how lovely a picture he made. The vampire continued to slowly smooth his hand across the broad, quivering chest beneath him, in an every widening pattern. He leaned forward, bracing himself with one hand next to Sam’s head.

 

“Sam.” The younger Winchester’s eyes opened, seemingly startled to discover Benny’s face only inches above his own. “A little reciprocity might be nice, if you take my meaning.”

 

Sam stared, wide eyed, and then gave a single nod.

 

Benny smiled, and with the hand already on Sam’s chest, he traced the tips of his fingers ever upward, across the kid’s throat and into his hair. Gripping gently, Benny tilted his had and nosed along the edge of his jaw until he came to the torn flesh along Sam’s shoulder. The vampire inhaled deeply, trying to savor the delicious perfume rising from the hunter’s skin. He knew he wouldn’t have this chance again. Opening his mouth, Benny traced his tongue softly along the ridges of broken skin, lapping his way across the length of Sam’s shoulder and back again. At this point, both of them were rocking against each other, Sam’s body straining up with what strength he could, and Benny bearing down. The vampire was pleased to note he wasn’t the only one enjoying himself.

 

As he returned to the juncture of neck and shoulder, he tightened his grip in the kid’s hair, opened his mouth wide, and bit down hard, sucking. The body beneath him jerked, shocked, even though Sam had probably been expecting it, the hand on his good side flying up to grip Benny’s shirt. He sucked hard for a minute and then released the tender skin. Sitting up, Benny wiped his mouth off on his shirt. He then bit down hard on his own lip, wrapped both his hands up in Sam’s hair, and leaned in again to press his mouth firmly against Sam’s. Benny smiled against Sam’s mouth when it was clear that the hunter didn’t need any encouragement to suck at the vampire’s split lip. They continued to rock together, mouths open and tongues tangled together, Sam’s hand still fisted in his shirt.

 

Eventually Benny pulled away and returned his mouth to Sam’s throat. As he pulled more of the hunter’s delicious blood into his mouth, Benny rocked down harder against Sam, rotating his hips. He was determined to get them both off before this was over; yet another opportunity he knew he wouldn’t have again. Sam’s soft panting breaths filled his ear, rising in pitch to a quiet moan, before the warm body beneath him jerked and then went still. Benny himself wasn’t but a moment behind. With one final lick, the vampire sat back and surveyed his handiwork. Eyes closed, pulse fading, Sam was on the edge of death, but still just as lovely as ever in his bed of wild flowers. Benny reached out into the meadow and pulled up a handful. Breaking the stems and straightening the bunch into a neat bouquet, he arranged them across Sam’s chest, folding the hunter’s hands together over top.

 

Stretching out next to Sam in the meadow, the only thing to do now was wait.


End file.
